


光点效应

by MKKKKKKK



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKKKKKKK/pseuds/MKKKKKKK
Summary: 薛定谔的现背，我流神秘主义。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 光点效应 1

**白露に 風の吹きしく 秋の野は**

**つらぬきとめぬ 玉ぞ散りける**

**清秋原野上，风动增天凉。**

**多少珍珠露，纷纷散远方。**

* * *

阴沉沉蒙着一层薄雾的清晨，刚开早餐的自助餐厅内，靠窗的位置，肖战对着已然清空的圆盘，吞下最后一口西柚汁。重新戴好口罩，起身将座椅推回原位，发现原本空空如也的餐厅之内，不知何时零星地散落着几位外国友人，边翻阅China Daily边品着热咖啡，悠然自得的气氛似乎不太像是赶早班飞机的样子。

酒店到航站楼的摆渡车踩着点行至正门外。虽是走路不到十分钟的距离，但十一月的北京早已铺开催人入室的温度结界。谢过硬是要亲自将行李箱摆放入底板空间的司机师傅，肖战落座于前排过道的位置，掏出两部手机，率先检查了国内号码的那部；微信里设置免打扰的群和个人，头像右上角的红点顺延着占满了屏幕，而置顶的一个人和一个群，安静地躺在昨夜自己发的一句晚安那里，毫无动静。另一部未开启移动数据的手机，插着6天无限流量的旅游电话卡，连着自己的热点，将部分社交网络账号对应着登录上。

办理完行李托运，距离登机时间还有不长不短的一段。很久没有体验到这样闲散的个人时光，肖战不由自主地放慢脚步，脚跟踩着脚尖在空荡的候机区域缓缓挪动。由于航班经停大连，国际航程的登机口等待人数寥寥无几，他便找了个角落的位置坐下，假装闭目养神，偷听隔了两排位置的数人毫无遮掩地聊天。

同一时分，王一博刚等到行李落入转盘区，眼疾手快地一把拎过，脚下的风动没有分秒停歇地迈向国际到达出口。为了给肖战一个惊喜，他的行程报备还保留在从马德里出发，今日夜间落地上海的频道。虽说今夜前往上海确实不假，但多出的这段回京行程，并不是临时起意。匆忙间，他漏掉了关键一点，就是确认肖战的近日行程。

难得的休假旅行，对于肖战而言，也不是临时起意。不知是怎样的默契，他也并未提前告知王一博；可能是对于抛下他独独一人，有些难以言说的罪恶感吧，尽管日程合不上才是罪魁祸首。因此，当经停大连，关闭飞行模式时，微信与电话的连环提示攻击，着实令肖战头疼了一番。

处于倒时差的疲惫感和交杂着愤怒的不安感之中的王一博，将小半行李箱的衣裤全数塞进洗衣机后，蜷缩在沙发一角，抱着手机瞪大双眼，漫无目的地刷着微博，等待一通电话或一条消息的来临。接连不断的无关提示音，逐渐消磨了堆积的负面情绪，王一博走向进入脱水阶段的洗衣机。垂直蹲下双手捧脸的炸毛狮子，瞬间变换成温顺可人的小猫咪，略带委屈地盯着快速旋转的滚筒发呆。汇聚成流的水柱，在透明内壁上，划出一道道波浪边缘的直线，也冲刷着杂乱的思绪和心情。

短暂的斟酌再三后，肖战拍了张登机牌的照片，原图发送给了那个，半小时内一个字一个字一个表情一个表情，刷出好几十条消息的置顶对话框。不出数秒，立刻收到一张自家阳台的照片，画面中央一连排开的是王一博各式各样的衣服裤子，一看就是刚刚晾晒起来的样子，微微褶皱的粘连之间，放大来看还能发现衣角上挂着的，酒店干洗时留存的备注标签。

“你又忘了把干洗标签撕掉。”王一博万万没想到会收到这样的回复，刚准备发泄一下所剩无几的小情绪，又收到了下一条：“刚出门没多久就想家了。”

有些愣住的王一博，在犹豫如何回复之间，点开了紧接着跳出的语音：“不过，难得休个假，我会连带着未来冠军的份儿，尽情玩耍的！哈哈哈哈！”笑得一点也不走心。

“困了，晚点你到了再聊。”回复中看不出任何语气。“我先睡会儿。”长途飞行的劳顿，在一瞬爆发，王一博是真的累了。

“嗯。你多睡会儿。到了酒店给你电话。”纠结了两秒是回复落地还是到达酒店的时间点后，肖战选择了稍长一些的后者。这样王一博应该就不至于看准时间，设个闹钟特意醒来。

不算长的后一段飞行，很快就结束了。落地后立刻打开移动数据的肖战，确认了一下王一博没再有其他动静，便安心扫了眼自己的今日行程安排，估算着到达酒店的大致时间。

福冈机场的国际到达口，有些类似国内二三线城市的高铁出站口，一眼就能望到头的长方体区域内，两端聚集着饮食店和小超市，背侧中间部位是当地的交通及旅游指南角，玻璃大门外便是公交枢纽。买好数张单日公交券，外加一张单日市内加太宰府直达巴士券后，拖着不大不小的深灰行李箱，正式开启了这一趟福冈旅行。

印证了飞机上听闻所言，福冈市内的韩国人比率稍稍有些高；粗略估计，这一辆巴士上，前后左右每五人之中定有一位韩国人，而他站立正对的座位上，一名看似是个中学生的姑娘也正用着韩语在发短消息。不知为何，肖战脑中突然飞过一个想法：多年前的王一博，是不是也像这样，在福冈街头巷尾的某个角落，和那时的团队成员们谈天说地，一如这随处可见的人们。

由于到达博多站的时间稍稍晚于预期，换乘的巴士看起来还要绕挺远的一段距离，肖战当下决定直接打车前往酒店。不同于公交的路线，穿梭于楼宇之间的景色，在出租车的引领下，改换成了高架上的沿海画面。被沿海工厂的建筑构造吸引的肖战，很快便忘记查看手机上仍旧打开的地图指引，不一会儿就逼近了博多湾一侧的福冈巨蛋，到达了酒店正门。

快速地办理完入住手续，肖战并没有太过在意前台接待员向他讲解的个中细节，包括夹在房卡卡套内的各项附赠福利项目小卡片，径直迈入对应楼层的电梯间，刷卡、按楼层、出电梯、开房门，行云流水般的动作，结束在把行李摊开于屋内一角的行李架上。

“睡醒了么？”肖战瘫在沙发上，拨通了视频通话。

王一博快速吸溜了一口速食火锅里的粉丝，裹着微辣香味的热气在口中散开：“嗯，半个小时之前就醒了。”

“又玩惊喜之类的一套么？”看着屏幕对侧鼓囊的腮帮子，肖战的语气里满是笑意。

“不也没惊喜成么……”吞咽之间，也将些许的不满和遗憾藏于腹中：“怎么想着自己去福冈玩儿了？”

“好不容易把日程排开了，而且你刚回国这一周也不着家，我也不方便跟着飞来飞去，就只好自己出来散个心了。顺便有几个展览挺感兴趣。”话音戛然而止，像是刻意隐藏着下句。

“好嘛，你就好好散心吧。”脑内飞速过了一遍接下来的工作安排，王一博也没再多说什么：“记得把回程航班告诉我，我去接你。”

“嗯，这就截图。”说着便把视频退至后台，点开航班信息，截图发送过去：“给你啦！我还特意凑上了你回京时间的航班，准备跟你机场偶遇呢~”

“那还要谢谢战哥如此费心了啊！”话语间尽是挑衅。

“王一博，你给我等着啊！王一博！”咬着后槽牙，肖战对着屏幕举起了自己的小拳头。

“那我可等着了啊~”显然，其中深意绝对是前言不搭后语的。

“诶？！那你是今晚飞上海？还是明天一早？”看似是灵光一闪，实则为岔开话题。

“今晚。”闪烁的神情，骤然一沉：“歇会儿，重新收拾一下，就又出门了。”

“那你晚上到了就赶紧休息啊！”对话突然蔓延开忧心的情绪。

“嗯嗯嗯……”王一博在线演绎连环变脸：“宝宝要是担心我，可以给你全程直播入睡过程呀！”

“快去收拾你的行李吧！”不搭茬儿是和平的基本准则：“我也准备出门觅食去了，早餐之后就只喝了几口水。”

说完这句，突然意识到大事不妙，肖战在王一博开始叨念自己要认真养胃之前，率先挂断了视频。机关枪似的输出中的王一博，眼见着视频被挂断，噼里啪啦打了一长段碎碎念发过去，肖战划拉了好几下屏幕才找到这段文字的开头。

第一日的晚餐，自然要从福冈名物——牛肠锅开始。辗转之间，肖战来到了先前在某娱乐节目上看到的餐厅。不出意料的小小门面，推开木门便有店员上前来询问是否有预约。拿出手机上的饮食app，点开预约确认界面，展示给店员查看后，便被引至二层的用餐区域。略微早于正常晚餐点的时间，肖战享受到了久违的包场般的快乐。由于提前做好了功课，并没有花太多的时间在纠结点菜上，很快便沉浸在牛肠锅、一口煎饺、白萝卜沙拉和无花果酸酒的环绕之中。

店员小妹妹大概是对眼前这位外国明星不甚了解，在和另一位看似稍稍年长的姑娘谈论着店内唯一的客人。肖战也没太听明白她们的议论，只是从她们飘忽的眼神和不断的偷笑里，大致猜测出她们对自己的身份也不太确定。一顿满足的晚餐就在这样算是愉快的氛围中画上句号。直到结账出门时，那两位也没上前和他正面搭过其他话。

王一博收到肖战的晚餐全家福时，刚收拾完行李准备点个外卖。这下可好，胜负欲随时在线的小朋友，即刻裹上外套冲出家门，直奔肖战时常叨念的那家小面店，一碗豌杂面、一份红油抄手、一瓶唯怡豆奶，摆齐、拍照、原图发送，任务完成！

“别以为能馋到我！”往豌杂面里倒了小半壶醋的王一博收到了这样的回应，和兔子蒙眼的表情包。

王一博回敬了一个自己嗦粉的表情包，锁上屏幕，美滋滋地吞了一大口面，还没来得及意识到自己忘了让店家少加点辣，差点没一口气呛晕过去。

夜幕沉落，并未安排其他活动项目的肖战，漫不经心地在宽窄不一的街道间游荡。一阵勾人的香味乘着轻风飘至鼻间，顺着绵长细线所指的方向望去，是一家开放式的面包店。不规则多边形的构造，曲折之间横竖交错着落地式玻璃窗，能完全看见美食缔造者烘烤面包的所有流程。脚步不听使唤地迈入店内，闯入眼眶的是各式各样的经典款面包，大小各异，种类繁多。举起又落下面包夹的一刻，肖战才意识到，自己这不知何时养成的美食定要买两份的习惯。嘴角上扬，眨了眨眼，他拉上了展示台的外罩，转向另一边的甜品区。

满载着幸福而归的肖战，到达酒店之时，距离王一博落地还有二十多分钟。快速冲了个澡，头发吹了个半干，绵软的湿气绕着周身的热度，缓缓散开。王一博的行程汇报准时上线，不太确认他周围的具体情况，肖战便只随便交代了两句，就先行睡下了。着实是有些累了，尽管平日的行程比这一天来得要紧密无数倍，但放松心态下的疲惫，是一种别样的甜美。

床头柜的电子闹钟显示跳至23:00，沉沉入梦的肖战这一夜似乎都未曾察觉，在东偏北方向的天际，一颗名为坦普尔·塔特尔的彗星，为地球上演着一场盛大的狮子座流星雨。

不知是滔滔江水声先临耳畔，还是青青花草香先落鼻尖，久远却又熟悉的画面在肖战眼前展开。刹那间，他很清楚地意识到——这是个梦。依着的仍旧是那个云篆山，傍着的依旧是那个长江水，“大江小学”四个大字还是从前的那副模样，俨然不是如今经过无数次翻新的样貌。

肖战顺着江边步道，沿着嬉闹的人声，走向那一块记忆深处的沙地。剃着寸头穿着裤衩的小男生，和挽起袖口叉着双腿的小姑娘，三三两两地围坐一团，在这一片孕育梦想的沙地上，尽情地创作。有的在勾勒平面画作，有的在塑造立体雕塑，都是孩童时期关于世界和未来的无限憧憬。

忽的身后疾驰而过一辆自行车，欢快地响着清脆的铃声；急忙转头的肖战只见那人回眸一笑，不太明晰的容貌和温润的阳光融成一片，又消失在须臾之间。慌忙追赶上去的肖战，并未寻到那人的身影，却被引至拐角处熟悉的早餐店。那一碗小面的美妙滋味，霎时间在味蕾上复制，又被全数吞咽下肚。强忍住诱惑的他，转头大跨步前行，迈向不知名的远方。


	2. 光点效应 2

**忘らるる 身をば思はず ちかひてし**

**人の命の 惜しくもあるかな**

**波澜飘誓散，无暇顾己身。**

**见弃如秋扇，恋恋君亦分。**

* * *

时差早已在王一博身上失去了存在的意义，长年累月的不定时睡眠，将正常生物钟的轮转，从他的生活中剥离殆尽。这一年的Moto GP，于前日在瓦伦西亚赛道落下帷幕，也是王一博第二年参赛的告终。暂且不言赛事结果，单是参赛一事便接连两年于各界间掀起了轩然大波。不论之前取得过怎样的成绩，多数人对于这个新闻的首要关注点都在于“身份”。很大一部分人对于未知领域的质疑，通常都来源于对自身无知的不解，而他对此的感想还是那样的简单明了：“有机会就要去争取，有比赛就要去参加，不能放着机会白白溜走。玩就要玩出点名头。不论在哪个领域，我做的就是我自己”

凭借实力跻身正赛，便是王一博对于所有质疑的最好回应。第一年的比赛过程阻碍重重，首次尝试难免会遭遇难以预料的挫折。生理和心理的极限，外界与内里的波折，终归是会对自身状态产生或多或少的影响，更何况还有永远都存在可能性的突发状况。汲取了不算少的经验，第二年的赛程进展顺畅了许多，也取得了超出预期的好成绩——二十站排位加正赛，共计四十场比拼中，有七场比赛冲进了前十的位置。

赛程期外的国内训练，基本都是依靠碎片时间拼凑而成，王一博自然不会放过任何一个可趁之机，从马德里归来的第二日便投入了新一轮的训练中。车队从上到下早已习惯了他的拼命劲儿，只能不断调整专攻内容和节奏分配，让他在能承受的合理范围内，达成事半功倍的训练效果。

这一日的训练自然是在上海国际赛道展开，国内唯一举办过Moto GP的赛道。这条总长度为5451.24米的赛道，拥有7处左转弯道及7处右转弯道。位于弯道T13和T14之间1175米的最长直道，是对速度抱有狂热追寻欲的王一博的最爱；当然，螺线型收缩和展宽的弯道也是对挑战怀有极度征服欲的王一博的挚爱。

接近正午展开的训练，自然始于简单的热身。每当这个时候，王一博就会回想起2005年的那场雨战，Valentino Rossi的名字和迷雾中的46号，冲破一切视线和听觉的阻隔，闪耀着光芒，盘旋在这一片土地上。大脑皮层的兴奋点在被激发的一瞬，幻化成无尽的心理动力和专注的竞技精神，牵引着自己朝向最快圈速直直突破而去。

突破自我的极限，一直是他恪守的信念。不需要去思考如何在外线抢并排，不需要去担心身后的尾流被吸，不需要去刻意在直道上左突右晃，只需要直视前进的方向，每一个弯道拧住刹车，每一个直道全力冲刺。赛道就是他的舞台，他只用负责尽情表演。

恢复性训练结束后，便是漫长的分析讨论。二十站的总结会议，是阶段性的剖析，也是通向未来的垫脚石。细枝末节的一一确认，分秒必争的技术探讨，每一个人都在节奏紧张的流程中，努力贡献着自己的一份力。

收到王一博训练结束的消息时，肖战正在参观今日的第三个展览。离开福冈县立美术馆，享用完丰盛的内脏铁板烧，移动至中洲川端，被四周的细窄花坛围出的一片天地。旧公会堂贵宾馆，以明治时期法国文艺复兴的风格为基调构建而成，是日本国内稀有的木造公共建筑，也是拥有历史意义的文化遗产。而其中限定展出的《亚洲美术作品中的LGBTQ及多样性社会》专题展览，才是吸引肖战来此的终极缘由。

肖战点开置顶对话框，戳了下王一博发来的截图，是有关他偶像的一段趣事。在王一博才一岁的时候，罗西拿下巴塞罗那的比赛后，为他庆祝的朋友之一扮成一只巨大的鸡，跳上了摩托车后座，同他一道在赛道上绕场致意。肖战自然知晓，赛车后座是禁止搭载他人的，但小朋友的这位偶像却回应道：“那并不是人，它只是一只鸡啊。”虽然受到了宽恕的口头劝诫，数场比赛后，他又故伎重演，这回替身出现的是天使；自那以后，比赛控制中心便任由他去了。退出图像显示，下方紧接着一条消息：“等我在穆杰罗赛道拿下冠军的时候，你也要扮成个什么朝我飞奔而来啊！至于扮成什么，你可以慢慢想~不过，我觉得天使就挺好的。”

也不知道王一博是打了什么品种的鸡血，肖战对着摸不着头脑的发言，发出了第一条疑问：“为什么是穆杰罗赛道？那不是在佛罗伦萨么？”

“我喜欢啊！”依旧是没头没尾的回答。“怎么？不行？”

“你开心就好啊！”更多的疑问也没什么必要了，肖战也懒得深究，毕竟他们都明白，这不过是图个爽快罢了。“那你可要加油往前冲鸭！”

过了嘴瘾的王一博得到了满意的答复，回复了一张相册里留存多年的照片，那张肖战曾经在微博上发布过，为他庆生的双人合照配图，回应那一句“往前冲”。不禁开始回想，肖战一直都是这样，在一些无关紧要的问题上，定要纠缠不休分出个胜负；而在这些关系到各自坚定执念的问题上，他定会无条件地表达诚挚的支持，并在力所能及的范围内，不求回报地暗自付出。

收到意外图片回复的肖战，也翻出了自己的陈年库存，发过去那条庆生微博下，回复王一博的“行！”后“哇哦”的表情包。大概是被车队工作人员搭话说正事了，数分钟没有收到后续回复的肖战笃定地推测着。

不知因何触动，忽然之间，肖战脑中闪现出去年十月的点滴。第一年参赛Moto GP的王一博迎来了日本站的两场比拼。那时的肖战，因跨国合作的电影拍摄，十月初便到达了东京，赛程期间正值收官阶段。原定的杀青时间，正好是排位赛当日，却因天气原因一拖再拖，延至正赛日的早间时分。

充斥着社交辞令的杀青花絮拍摄结束后，肖战草草地卸了妆，匆忙换上私服，抄起挎包便冲向JR地铁站。向工作人员出示过事先购买的东京广域周游券，他甚至没听清回复的那一句“Thanks”，飞速奔向还有三分钟就要发车的新干线。

将近三个小时才能到达茂木町的路途，肖战只好不停地刷新着赛况进程。地图显示的到达时间，正好是比赛开始的时段，打车前往赛场按照现在的路况大约需要十五分钟，只能祈祷自己顺利找准方位到达现场时，比赛还没完全结束。这种焦灼的心情，肖战也有些说不清道不明，好像并不来自这场重大比赛激发的紧张感，也不来自无从预知的赛程进展带来的焦虑感，更不来自忧心王一博现下状态产生的不安感。直到看见某些站子速报的现场照片，那张一如既往沉着冷静的脸，藏匿于身体各处的安心感同时涌动，顷刻间抚平了所有波涛。

丛林环绕的山区之内，双环形赛道吞吐着自然的气息。肖战到达现场的时候，王一博刚刚完赛。一路观看着直播的肖战，见证了王一博险些因为机械故障无法完赛的全部过程，径直迈向了车队工作人员所在的位置，丝毫没有顾忌看台上个别粉丝因认出他而惊呼不断。时至今日，王一博自然不会因无法避免的意外干扰而暗自神伤，但比赛结果的不理想，还是难免会引发些许消极情绪。肖战的到来，便是拨开阴暗迷雾的第一道阳光。

回忆起那时，自己将还未换下皮衣的王一博紧紧环抱的场景，肖战不由得扑哧一笑，不忍继续下去。给王一博发了条“其实天使也没什么不好”的消息，恢复至观展状态。

等王一博看到这条消息，已然是弦月高挂的时分。白昼的晴朗直直转入夜半的迷蒙，咽喉的不适感率先提醒了他，空气污染指数的直线飙升。抬手拍了张雾霾笼罩的夜空，发送给置顶对话框，加上了句：“说好的狮子座流星雨呢？”

“等会儿！我拍给你看！”吃完地狱辣浓汤蘸面，踏上回程的肖战，正靠在公交车窗一侧，欣赏着天际流动的光点展。

数十秒后，收到一段移动中的流星雨视频，王一博沉默不语地循环播放了数遍，并不是流连于并不太清晰的景象，而是试图从中分辨出肖战的呼吸声。

见对方并没有反应，肖战追问道：“干嘛呢？”

“想你了。”

“现在在哪儿？”

“刚上车，回酒店路上。”

“我也是，二十分钟就能到。等你回去了视频？”

“好。大概四十分钟。”

视频持续了一小时四十八分钟，结束在肖战隔两句蹦一次的催人睡觉中。

“肖老师就这么不想多看我几眼么？”被逼上床的王一博侧躺着身子单手支着手机。

“别以为自己还是二十出头的小年轻了！能早睡绝不晚睡！身体是本钱！”

“我身体好不好，肖老师不是最清楚么？”看着屏幕里的人咬牙切齿的样子，王一博嘴角的弧度逐渐变大。

“别闹！快睡觉！我可这就挂了哈！”开启了威胁模式。

“好嘛好嘛，我睡就是了。”话音刚落就闭起眼打上了呼噜。

“幼不幼稚啊！？真的，睡啦！我也有点困了。这都十一点了。”

“啊，对哦……”这才反应过来还有一个小时时差的问题，突然给自己喷洒变乖喷雾：“宝宝快睡吧，我也真睡了哈~”

“嗯……晚安啦~我也想你。”还没等对方反应过来就切断了通信。

“害羞个什么劲儿……”王一博对着跳转回对话框的画面感叹着。

瞬时放松后袭来的疲惫感着实不可小觑。随着床头的手表表盘上，时针垂直指向10的位置，睡魔将王一博完全吞入沉梦之中。

两旁高高耸立的树篱，向着望不到边的远方延伸，这场景让人不禁想起哈利波特与火焰杯中的最后一个迷宫任务。王一博沿着眼前唯一的道路行进了数百米，来到了第一个交叉路口。这个时候要是用个魔杖指路就好了，他在心底默念。显然，这不是魔法世界，也不存在任何许愿机制。

闭上眼，踏地、起脚、速转，停到那边就朝哪个方向前进吧。右侧决定。空荡荡的一路，让人莫名地生出一种恐惧感。既然是梦的话，是不是能靠足够的想象力和意志操控去填补？想到这里，他开始疯狂奔跑，同时在脑中构造出一个完整的摩托怪的形象，意欲将画面增添上被怪物追赶的情节。

自己制造的敌人，自然能轻易被制服，毕竟优劣势完全依赖于自己的脑补。接二连三的“找乐子”结束后，突如其来的一阵晕眩，王一博倒在了身侧的葱郁之间。没有被吞噬，也没有被弹开，他缓缓爬了起来，发现右耳耳垂上多了个耳夹，被紧紧固定住，却没有丝毫的压迫感。轻搓了一下，耳中顿时挤满了音量不高的嘈杂声响。晃了晃脑袋，并没有将混沌之声从脑中甩出，只好继续向前行进。

又是一个岔道口。意外获得的传声耳夹，在此时显现了它的作用，王一博发现向左向右移动的过程中，传递的音量大小会发生显著的变化。他毫不犹豫地走向了音量变大的左侧。这样重复数次之后，迷宫的出口跃然眼前。

朝着亮光直冲而去的王一博，在踏出迷宫的一瞬，场景转换。空旷的城市广场，AB两座大楼被数十米长的联络桥串接，将这一片闪烁的暗区隔离在月光照射范围外。这是他小时候不算长的一段时间，街舞练习室的所在之处。

先前停滞的声响猛然炸裂，耳夹似乎是被拐角处亮起的路灯点燃，流动的旋律直直钻入鼓膜。这首《Halfway Around The World》触发了王一博记忆深处的片段，每一个放学后奔向练习室的场景，就是这样，在随机播放的律动乐曲下，从A座的直通扶梯跨越而上，急刹车转身，冲过只有中心一点照明的联络桥，辗转至B座楼梯，一步跨三级台阶地逼近顶层的练习室。他也任凭肌肉记忆的带动，完美复刻着当年的情景。

脚踩鼓点，借助触底弹起的回力，腾向更高的半空，一切都熟悉得像是昨日重现。就在即将到达联络桥终点前的一刻，从B座楼梯相反方向的一侧，扣着帽衫的一团黑影突然闯入视线。迎面撞了个满怀的王一博，还没来得及观察这人的体貌，便从梦中惊醒。


	3. 光点效应 3

**浅茅生の 小野の篠原 しのぶれど**

**あまりてなどか 人の恋しき**

**篠原竹满地，茅草似侬忧。**

**难掩相思意，为情转侧愁。**

* * *

铁打的生物钟催人苏醒，摸索着手机，锁屏上刺眼的05:10，令肖战恍惚了片刻。意识到时差的存在，舒心感衍生出再度的困意，他决定睡个难得的回笼觉。这一次散心旅程的安排都偏松散，不慌不忙的节奏，也给了自己更多的随机支配空间。

完全醒来的时候，距离酒店自助早餐闭餐还有半个小时。洗漱完毕，随意收拾了下，直奔行政酒廊而去。接待台前围站着一家四口，用携带各自母语口音的英文交流着。眼见靠窗的方桌只剩下角落的一个了，肖战绕过数人，向着左前方一角走去。刚拉开座椅，服务生便跟上前来，和他确认房间号，同时询问是否需要今日特供甜点。没太听明白具体是什么的肖战，歪过嘴角左右躲闪着眼神，最终还是点了点头。结尾被提醒了即将闭餐，肖战只好暂且放弃欣赏窗外风景，起身去挑选稍微有些迟的早餐菜品。

在电饭煲前来回走动了七八次后，肖战还是没有顶住温泉蛋拌饭的诱惑，给自己盛了三分之一碗。味噌汤自然是不可或缺的，在选择了碳水化合物之后，小面包只能被淘汰出局，剩下的就是水果和酸奶，还有一小块鸡蛋卷。回到座位时，不知名的甜点已被摆放在方桌右上角。本想拍照求助一下万能的票圈，思考了半秒，还是作罢。不知道就不知道吧。

行政酒廊的玻璃窗，正对福冈巨蛋的顶部。阴沉的天色下，蛋顶的片片金黄折射出块块暗红的色彩；压低的云层将将好罩于其上，像是灰蓝色的棉花糖外壳。望向博多湾一侧，蜿蜒的快速车道上，星星点点的车辆，好似点缀在托盘之上的奶油小方块。三三两两下肚之后，满足地回到房间休整片刻，打开今日行程的序章。

大濠公园和酒店正好九站公交的距离，到达地点也正好是公园的西南侧，可以先行游览庭院区。这个时节的庭院，静谧的深绿和萧瑟的橙红共生，零星散落着还未完全凋谢的月季，没有阳光浸润的环境，孕育着一种别样的美感。对于美的定义，世人各执己见，也在相互的评判之中，生出许多不成文的约定。矛盾的世界，让所有命题都套上了对立的枷锁。无需断定谁人更胜一筹，只用沉浸于当下的分秒时刻。至少肖战是这样做的。

简单翻阅了精心构图下的画面，肖战莫名地想到了王一博。其实也不是莫名，毕竟事出有因。王一博对于自己和不同风格的适配度，几乎是没什么概念的，毕竟无论哪个风格中的他，都是纯粹的他。而肖战并不这样认为，甚至不断尝试为他评分记录，可以算得上是自己的小爱好了。因此，每当看到不同氛围的场景，只要王一博在场，便会把他框入镜头，寻找自认为的最佳角度，留档保存。所以，他不在场的时候，就只好脑补一下，用以自我聊慰。

庭院区的对侧是福冈市美术馆，也是肖战今日行程的第二重点目的地。赤茶色的外观一如砖瓦拼接，深浅层叠的构造使得内里空间愈显开阔，也映衬得正门外空地之上，草间弥生的波点南瓜，格外惹眼。这里集萃了古美术与近现代美术的交融力量，不仅拥有当地的艺术结晶，还收藏了诸多世界巨匠的作品，也少不了期间限定的各类企划展。不论哪一点，都足够吸引他特意跑这一趟。

流连之间，王一博的影子又爬上了思绪的枝头。曾几何时，他见缝插针的行程里，各大博物馆、美术馆直播小课堂开展得如火如荼，满腔的没头没脑却兴致高昂，逐一评判着不太看得明白的艺术作品。有的时候，肖战都不知道为什么他俩都会对彼此的爱好如此上心。这种在意，并不是为了迎合对方，去深入了解未知的领域；而是带着对其本身并不太感兴趣的心情，单单为了对方收到分享后那一脸自己看不见的笑容，刻意拨出时间，代替着去体验和感受。这种不算是爱屋及乌的做法，仿佛是为了填补各自时间的单向性，用自身的有限去构造相互的无限。

沿湖环绕，远望着中心连成长线的松岛和柳岛，时间的脚步催促着肖战切勿留恋，随意按了数下快门，从东北出口离开了大濠公园的地域。为了避开午餐高峰，肖战刻意预约了稍晚些的时段，却是没有料到自己早餐吃得太晚，走了这么久路，竟还不是很饿。预约的餐厅就在大濠公园东侧的福冈城北面街道，是一家鸡肉汆锅专门店；现在看来，哪怕是一人份，也吃不完了，只能把橄榄枝伸向店内的另一块招牌——炸鸡块。这家店的炸鸡块选用的都是鸡胸肉，酥脆的金黄表皮较于通常款而言稍稍偏薄，轻咬一口，肉汁的迸裂速度自然更胜一筹；配上小勺的清凉冷豆腐，也是另类的冰火两重天。

尽管迟来的午餐在食量上控制得较合理，炸鸡的热量也不能轻易忽视。饭后半小时的散步消食是不可避免了，不过也在计划之中。三十分钟步行距离的终点，是今天的重中之重。为什么是今天，又为什么在这里，就要问问肖战包中的那一张似乎是拍废了的拍立得相片了。那还是前些日子，在家整理储藏室时，一本封面印着“2015 UNIQ ASIA TOUR 1st BIRTHDAY”的纪念写真集里掉出来的。画面有些过曝，但还是能看清个大致，大背头的王一博，还带着舞台妆，像是在和画面外的人说笑着，略带羞涩地咧着嘴，散发着独属于十代的青涩光芒。相纸白边的右下角标注着日期“151119”，搜索一下便能知晓拍摄地点，就是现下逐渐逼近的live house——FUKUOKA BEAT STATION。

收到肖战发来的图片时，王一博刚刚结束今天的第四个物料拍摄。第一张图看起来是个电吉他手的墙绘，下方整齐得贴了一排宣传海报，由于只拍到了上半部分，没有显示完整的名称，王一博也不大看得出来这是哪个乐队的live。第二张图聚焦在一张只能看个大概的拍立得相纸上，背景是留白的字母B后一道黑色闪电，周遭被正红的圆环围绕，还有一些字母不怎么明晰。

“你这是在哪儿啊？”王一博一个语音直接拨通过去。

“看不出来么？！”肖战的语气洋溢着不知名的兴奋。

王一博退回图片显示，仔细观察了数秒，隐隐发现相纸上的人物有些神似当年的自己。记忆的门锁嚯地被打开，精准定位到了2015年福冈见面会的那天：“那个live house？”

“那个是哪个啊？哈哈哈！”逗乐的环节是必不可少的：“王甜甜小朋友~”

“还小朋友呢！？昨天谁说我已经不是二十出头的小年轻了的？！”比记性，还是年纪小占优势：“明明自己幼稚得像个小朋友！”字句间多了份宠溺。

“王一博，又开始了是么？！”时间和距离都不是问题，想要“开战”，秒秒钟披荆斩棘。

“什么开始不开始的，好好地问你呢。我都不太记得那个live house了。”时间不多，距离下一个拍摄开始只有两分钟，不能浪费在斗嘴上。

“好啦好啦，不闹了。就是那个，beat station，你们团在福冈的见面会的地方，时间正好是多年前的今天哦！”说着又看了一眼相纸上刚成年不久的少年，“拍立得是我前段时间整理东西无意间翻到的，上面手写的时间就是15年的今天。真不愧是甜过初恋啊，甜甜小朋友~”

“差不多就得了啊！再说团早就解散了，别还你们团我们团的了。”时至今日提起曾经还是会有些不好意思，“你不会是为了这个特意去福冈的吧？！”

“也是，也不是吧。最主要的不是这个，不过这是最开始的契机。”云里雾里的解释约等于没说。

“拍摄要开始了，我先去了啊~”没等肖战进一步的解释，王一博这边又开工了：“晚些再说！”

这个“晚些”一直拖到了下一天。在live house打卡完毕后，肖战的晚餐地点选择依旧是福冈特色之一——屋台夜市，也就是俗称的街边小吃摊。福冈夜市的摊位覆盖面积广，对着官方地图的指引，事先做好全面调查的他，今夜的目标只有一个——年糕饺子。一份四块的年糕饺子，配上柚子胡椒，单点一小碗关东煮，再添一杯梅酒，对于他来说就算是一顿完整的晚餐了。细嚼慢咽间，时间的流逝不断加速。店员看他细细品味的认真劲儿，忍住没向他搭话，只是痴痴地盯着，看着他回应自己一个满足的笑容。

完食后的目的地是绕过拐角的SOLARIA PLAZA内的电影院，晚场电影放映的是去年十月合作的演员主演的侦探影片。取好票后，拍了张照发送给王一博。没有任何回应，看样子拍摄还没结束。交代了一下电影结束的时间，又嘱咐了句“累了就不用等我，早点休息”后，进入放映厅，开启手机防打扰模式。

一整天的连轴拍摄，在九点零五分画上句号。幸好是终日的棚内拍摄，隔绝了部分雾霾天带来的窒息感，让全身心投入工作的人们，很快忽略掉了来自自然的浓重压迫。拍摄过程还算是比较轻松，不需要太多的自我设计，配合指示完成对应要求，就万事大吉。但回到酒店，休整完毕，躺在床上的一刻，无止尽的疲乏，喷涌而出，意欲淹没自我。

大概是因为肖战的旧事重提，迷迷糊糊之间的王一博开始回忆起，那些久远到仿佛不是自己人生的日子。也正是记忆的沉落，将浓重的睡意，直直拍打在身。还未放下的手机屏幕上，显示着夜间十点，微弱的亮光，映照在王一博的睡颜上。

梦回住在筒子楼的时光，但回观自身的状态，又好似是在那数年之后的日子。从练习室走出，夜已迈入除了月光，只剩下成片漆黑的时分。排练内容似乎是自己数个单曲的串烧，但现实中的这段时间，自己并没有发行过这些数量的歌。不过这只是个梦，也没必要与现实统一，无需在意这些细节。

夏夜的闷热，让人情不自禁生出一种对于冰西瓜的渴望。清甜又解渴，正适合虚耗过多的当下。想到这里，王一博的脚步也变得轻快了起来。可好景不长，前脚迈进空洞的楼道，无法明确的楼层，传出声声砖头砸门的响动，一敲一击全数落在他的耳边和心底。未能听清始作俑者大声呼喊的内容，他就下意识地转身飞奔而走，耳畔始终回响着那一声声碰撞，像是不断输出的马达，催促着自己尽快逃离现场。一时之间，早已消失的碰撞之音交织变换，演变成嘈杂无边的议论声，好似无法摆脱的碎碎念，指指点点从头顶落到脚跟。

跑了不知多远，眼前的景象换了好几轮，终是在一条城中小河的堤坝边，停下了失去动力的脚步。当然，制动的缘由并不是累，而是河边高歌的一道背影。月光洒在他的肩侧，似乎能看见顺延流动而下的痕迹。宛转回旋的曲调，弹动跳跃的音符，在汗珠凝结的发梢降落，又借着轻轻晃动的回力，向四周发射开去。词句之间的断裂，干净利落，仿佛在为不存在的鼓点让路，替代歌声的力量敲击着每一位听众，甚至有点笑里藏刀的意思。

本想缓缓凑近欣赏，心底的震动，毫无缘由地突然响彻全身每一处连接，应激反应一般前脚蹬地，整个人弹射向前，借着惯性无法停住的脚间倒换，引着王一博冲入更深的黑暗之中。


	4. 光点效应 4

**あふことの 絶えてしなくば なかなかに**

**人をも身をも 恨みざらまし**

**邂逅逢时自心动，而今倾慕两难中。**

**人生若只如初见，不必相思满畵栊。**

* * *

熟悉的工作节奏，一日复一日地爬满王一博的全身细胞。啪地出手按停闹钟，五秒钟一次地眨眼，微嘟的双唇被嘴角牵动左右轻晃，咕噜着滚到床边，小腿带着脚丫率先下床，凭借腰力解放双手直起身子，再将重心移至双腿站立，缓缓挪动进洗漱间。绵密的牙膏泡沫，在勉强张开的口中，生成又幻灭；放空的思维回路，在混沌胶着的脑内，聚集又分散。

人的触景生情，有些时候并不需要很明确的“景”，甚至不存在都可以。有些事情，是不需要理由的，不是因为强加的原因不合理，而是因为它本身就是不合理。爱就是其中之一。不同的人对于爱有各异的表现，那些看似内敛的人，在表达爱的时候，往往更加直接。所以，在王一博和肖战的世界里，让对方看见自己的爱，几乎不能被列为一个问题。但，不同的人对于爱的理解和反馈，始终是困扰世人的究极难题。

通向机场的移动过程，王一博对着置顶对话框，留在昨夜时间间隔分别半小时的那三句“我回到酒店啦~”、“看来是睡着了，哈哈~”和“晚安~”，浅笑着出神。对于自己而言，时间并不是一个界定的标尺，所有结束都是在该被完成的时刻挥手说再见，所有开始也都是在随机出现的时刻被全盘交手；但关于的肖战的所有时间，似乎是另一副模样：每一个被标记为“特殊”的日子，都在脑中设立了定时提醒，生活也随即被划分为一段一段的细长虚线。奇妙的是，肖战对于时间的观念属于后者，与王一博对待他的方式不谋而合；但同时，肖战并不把自己和王一博分割开来对待，而是将王一博融进了自己的长河里；因此，王一博就这样在无意之间被彻底地“安排”了。当然，他们并不会过于关注彼此的束缚，相反，沉浸在自己的那一份实际上没什么作用的掌控欲里。

公开行程需要面对的无数镜头，至今仍没有减少的迹象。所谓的“粉圈”争议，经历了长达三年的重重“反转”，并没有引领时代走上全新的道路。作为风口浪尖的人物，两位都在不同的方面收获了不寻常的经历体验。有人将“破局”的希望罩在他们的身上，有人在混战中煽风点火寻找存在感，但更多的人在不明就里中任之被时间长河的流水冲走。结局自然而然地回归了大多数的常态；争端过后，时间给出的答案是照旧。当然，也不乏一些好的转变，至少有那么一些人，在起承转合的浪潮中，认识到了距离的美好。王一博对这些改变与不变的态度，也一样：你有你的选择，我就有我的想法；你选择用光影记录我的生活，我就可以变着花样将你拒之门外。因此，当你在机场看到一面半弧形的滑板墙正在移动中，那便是王一博拒绝机场被拍的花式秀滑板策略。

肖战眯缝着半醒的双眼，点开微博翻阅今日新闻的时候，王一博的机场照很自然地成为了他的第一杯早间美式咖啡。瞥了一眼时间，距离王一博落地还有五十分钟；暂且先存下几位站姐从滑板夹缝中寻找他身影的照片，起床收拾一阵，等到达时的图片也出了，再对比着嘲笑一下他也不迟。

在王一博正式启动花样挡脸计划的初期，肖战曾调侃过他：“万一你哪天黔驴技穷了可怎么办？”得到的回答很简单：“那就对比一下，之前的哪种办法最有效，一直沿用那一种，不就得了。”听起来还蛮有道理的样子。不过，时至今日，他神奇的小脑瓜里，好像还在不断涌现新想法。

“到长沙啦。”置顶对话框踩着08:50的时间提示着新消息。

“昨天很累吧？”肖战也没意识到自己的思绪还停留在昨晚没有被回复的消息里。

“还好啦~想你想得有点累。”当关心遇上情话，就是话题转移的前奏。

“咳咳……一会儿我是不是还能见到更新排列的滑板墙？”找不准方向，还是先嘲笑一番吧。

“哪来的那么多心思，玩排列组合么？差不多应付一下就得了。”明显对于这个新计策还没达到满意的程度。

“好嘛好嘛~想想下午就能上天了，嗨起来！”昨晚预习了一下王一博的今日录制流程，果然还是能派上用场。

“要是能自己开就更好了……”兴趣班备选列表里，这一项暂时仍没有机会被划掉。

“有钱哥哥替你安排！”一个迷你牛角包下肚的肖战，自顾自地扬言起来。

“那可就提前谢谢战哥了啊！”配合演出也是一名优秀演员的基本素养。

“愉快地去嗦你的粉吧~”大概是眼前美食带来的满足，令自己不由自主地共情对方。

消息的更新停留在了王一博自己的OK表情包里。

连续两日的天天向上录制，从午间时分正式拉开帷幕。今天的部分，是天天兄弟分开拍摄的外景任务。王一博接到的第一项任务，是搭乘直升机，搜寻其他执行任务的兄弟们，并操控无人机，记录每个人任务成功的瞬间。飞行路线和区域，自然都是提前申请并被相关部门批准过的。但这并不妨碍好奇宝宝在有限的资源内，学习新知识和新技能。

驾驶舱内，飞行员向王一博顺次解释着，仪表盘上的每一个区域的作用。学习能力超群的小王同学，很快便掌握了这些基础知识，并举一反三地提出了各式各样埋藏多时的小疑问。紧接着便是驾驶杆、脚蹬、油门总距杆、油门调节环、配平调整片开关等等操纵机构的讲解。按捺不住自己无从安放的大手的三好学生，根据老师的介绍和指引，一板一眼地不停摆弄着各类配置。

基本内容讲解完毕后，飞行任务准时启动。为了配合低空飞行进行拍摄任务，其他几位天天兄弟的任务终点都选址于较为开阔的空地。搜寻开始之前，面对兴致颇高的王一博，飞行员也神采奕奕地为他展示着水平飞行和垂直飞行的技巧差异。座舱内跟拍的摄影师，毫不费力地捕捉着王一博脸上未曾消散的笑容。

搜寻任务，对于王一博而言，可以说是小菜一碟。轻而易举地定位了四块区域，并于低空盘旋着等待他们完成各自的任务。拍摄暂停的间隙，座舱内的工作人员，紧急剪辑出一小段花絮，准备着预热的短视频发布。

无人机操作无比熟练的王一博，异常迅速地解决了拍摄任务，顺利拿到了下一项任务的地点提示。解密过程同样顺利，长方形卡片的四角各标示着一个字母“A”，空白卡面的正中印着一个橘子。“这也有些过于简单了吧？！”拿到卡片的王一博心中默念。确实，除了5A级景区橘子洲，也没什么其他可能性了。

等待王一博的第二个任务，是分别在问天台、百米喷泉、艺术雕塑周边寻找到目标人物，邀请他们一同欣赏今夜起同时登场的狮子座和麒麟座流星雨。踏着滑板，轻车熟路的王一博，胜负欲气场全开，跟拍团队几乎是小跑着追赶他的身影。

收到王一博的流星雨小视频时，肖战正从福博相逢桥的乘船处登上夜间观光游轮。不同于国内滨海城市的大型游轮，福冈的游船可以说得上是简陋到近乎破旧了，甚至有些类似渔民的渔船。点缀在四周的装饰，像是中学生联欢晚会的台前，镶边的线灯和彩球。但这也和福冈这座城给人的感觉更加贴近，自然亲近、简单纯粹，没有被太过雕琢的随性自在。

最多容纳三十多人的露天船体，零零散散坐着十数人。肖战挑了个中央区域的靠边座位，前排是一对夕阳红夫妇，后排随即跟上了两位学生妹。除了驾驶位的工作人员外，船上只有一位负责气氛担当的解说员。起先肖战以为他开场的两首曲目只是为了活跃现场气氛，逐渐发现，解说只是作为配菜的串场词，唱歌才是这位的工作重点。一知半解的肖战，大概听懂了这位歌者是土生土长的福冈人，从事这项副业已经有十余年之久，主业是一名音乐教师。其他的内容明不明白，对于他而言，也不那么重要了，毕竟眼前之景才是这一程的重点。

颠簸的船体之上，肖战静端着相机，朝向万家灯火，朝向斑斓霓虹，朝向天际流星，记录着映照进博多湾的各色景象。速传了个人最满意的一张流星图至手机，原图发送给置顶的那个人和那个群，并在群里多加了句“爸妈速来许愿！”。这一系列动作的同时，肖战发现，前排的爷爷始终举着卡片相机，似乎是在录制视频；而他身侧的奶奶，十分自然地配合着沉浸在夜景欣赏的世界里，丝毫没有在意，爷爷时不时将相机镜头对准半放空的自己，偶尔侧过头来，也并未对着镜头做出任何反应，而是直视爷爷的双眼，缓缓现出明镜一般的笑靥，黯淡了一整片星光的灿烂。

四十五分钟的观光不知不觉间迎来尾声。末了，歌手解说员竟开始介绍起自己制作的个人专辑，收录了数首原创曲目，标价并不意外得低廉，却也没有提起众人的购买欲。王一博大概还在进行着任务录制，小视频之后并未收到他的其他消息更新，或许都没眼见着传送完成，就再度投入工作之中了吧。揣着满怀的夜色，肖战踏着轻快的步伐，归至酒店。

趁着洗漱的时间，将一整日的照片同步传送至手机和电脑中。接下来便是选片和修片的漫长过程。或许是因为歌单选择太过安静，不一会儿凶猛的困意卷席着巨浪袭来。时候不早，也快十一点了，不然先闭目养神会儿吧，暂且屈服于身体诉求的肖战这样决定。正因如此，前脚入梦的他，并没有实时观看到王一博的绿洲更新，第一张照片是直升机驾驶舱，第二张照片是肖战发给他的划过福冈夜空的流星雨，配文是一个酷字加两点。当然，他也没能实时跟进，部分粉丝发挥着近乎神技的专业知识，努力分析直升机的机型和流星观测的地域。

梦中画面定格在肖战独唱舞台的结束音，台下惊呼与尖叫久久不能停歇。刻在身体里的反应动作，引导着肖战深深鞠了一躬，又在起身的瞬间露出感染力爆棚的笑容。独束的聚光灯跟随着他的脚步，缓缓飘向舞台一侧，没有等到他的回眸。移动至化妆室的路程，散发着熟悉又陌生的气味，那是一种酥甜又苦涩的香味，像是被鼓风机煽动一般，径直冲入鼻腔。

并未完全认清自己身处环境的肖战，被数名曾经同团的队友和曾经共演的演员推搡着走出演出剧场。本就不太熟悉的环境，突然转变至更加陌生的街道。数十秒后，肖战才回过神来，发现这是在东京的KLab LIVE CAMELOT （渋谷），是2016年王一博未能参加的团队日本Live地点。

好不容易明了自身所在之处，肖战又被稀里糊涂地拥进街边的游戏厅内大头贴拍摄的区域。吵吵闹闹之间，大家随机分成了三组，轮流穿梭在三台机器前，排列组合似的拍着合照。肖战楞楞地站在原地，配合地摆着各种姿势，试图融入欢乐的氛围中。

蓦然间，肖战仿佛清晰地听到了隔壁机器的遮光帘内，传出王一博独特音调和节奏的笑声。正在他准备迈步上前确认的刹那，面前的闪光灯像是要将他吸入其中一般，放大数倍的光芒朝他涌来，戳向每一条神经，刺得他猝然醒来。


	5. 光点效应 5

**由良のとを わたる舟人 かぢをたえ**

**ゆくへも知らぬ 恋の道かな**

**欲渡由良峡，舟楫无影踪。**

**飘飘何处去，如陷恋情中。**

* * *

回程前的一天，行程意外得紧张了起来。时隔多日的早起，让精神和肉体同时显出熟悉的紧绷感。由于已将现烤的梅枝饼列入早间甜点菜单，今日的早餐选择便简单了许多：朝食苹果酸奶，烘焙鸡蛋，切块水果，半碗燕麦。省时的一系列操作完毕，一整日的奔波开始书写起新的篇章。

去程选择了观光列车，回程再使用起初购买的直达巴士券。通往太宰府的这两种公共交通工具，都被称为“旅人”，颇有一番源远流长之意。观光列车共有五种内部花纹设计，肖战随机迈入的是妆点着当季红叶的一号车，剩下的四种装饰分别为初夏之花菖蒲、夏末之莲花、冬日之梅花与春季之藤萝。除此之外，值得一提的是与二、四号车设计灵感相关的「学问之神」与「书法之神」——菅原道真公，和他那首与红叶相关的和歌——“このたびは ぬさもとりあへず手向山 もみぢの錦 神のまにまに”（幣帛未带因羁旅，红叶满山持献神）。

出站后，便是向右箭头的指示标，太宰府天满宫、九州国立博物馆的字样跃然眼前。顺着旅游景点的标志性特产购物街向前，天满宫就在尽头的山脚旁。微微飘雨的白日，前来求签的人们稀稀落落，手举昨日购入的黑白琴键间猫咪舞动图案的折叠伞，静静漫步，任由淅沥点滴落在屋檐、落在空地、落在伞尖。湖中的连接桥，一位撑着油纸伞的姑娘，身着汉服，看似是有一定舞蹈功底地手扶桥墩、侧着身、高抬腿，数米外的镜头正在寻找最佳角度，记录着这流动中的一点停息。

庭院内的飞梅和皇后梅暂未进入花期，成排的横竖线上系着清一色的纸符，抽签箱内的成片的神签等待着人们的迎取。小迷信闭上双眼，暗暗沉静了片刻，再投入硬币，抽取神签。小小的一枚浅蓝边折纸，被钳制于拇指与食指间，藏在黑白伞缘的庇护中，移动至侧边的屋檐下。深吸一口气，小心翼翼地揭开一角，肖战缓缓展开长条，从左向右凭借汉字和略知一二的连接词阅读起来。御歌的右侧大一字号的“第十八番 吉”令人瞬间安心。运势后的一长段，预示着运气的回转，机会的到来，目标的明确和脚步的坚定。紧接的愿望，昭示着迅速的成真和怀抱的感谢。将嘴角的笑意扩散开来的契机，是等待之人那一列后的“到来”二字。

深处再深，便是蜿蜒山路。时间紧迫，肖战未作过多留恋，稍稍转悠了片刻，就折回参道。新鲜出炉的梅枝饼，在清冷秋雨的衬托下，甜味更甚。踩着发车时间前一分钟，登上回程的“旅人”巴士，险些未能赶上的肖战，在街角的一家小店里挑选成对纹理独特的高级木筷，耗费了十数分钟。

蒙蒙细雨在窗沿外侧留下存在的痕迹，左折右转着划开或大或小的区块。直达巴士像是冲破结界一般，从雨帘间穿过，驶入更大片的晴朗明艳中。正午十二点开至傍晚的限定Lego Park在博多站前广场限时上线。这正是肖战此行的最主要原因。到达地点时，一眼望不见起始的长队已然绕圈排开，拿上时段号码牌的肖战，隐在人群里，开始修起早间拍摄的图片。

今日的节目录制一如往常，踏着滑板的王一博在台内1200的演播厅外，练习着新动作。观众入场前退回休息室的王一博，收到肖战拨来的视频通话。

“猜猜我在哪儿？！”画面被姣好的面容占满。

“在我心里啊~”情话小王子上身。

“噔噔蹬蹬！”没有理会对方的肖战将前置摄像头转换到后置：“限定Lego Park！”

立刻瞪大双眼的王一博紧紧盯着屏幕，不忍放过任何一个细节，甚至忘了回应对方。

画面转回前置摄像头：“限定款都会是你的礼物的哈！别盯着了~还好赶在你录制之前进来了。晚点给你晒战斗成果~我先挂啦~”速度切断。

还没完全反应过来的王一博，沉浸在后浪追赶前浪的阵阵兴奋之中，窝在沙发里，任由脸颊小括号的弧度越来越大。

不算大的区域内，结伴而来的男女老少凑成人际关系的多样性。再度陷入排队长龙中的肖战，开始被这人间的奇妙连接燃起好奇之心。前方的一对情侣，横侧着身体站立，女生靠在男生肩侧，轻闭着眼聆听柔软的歌声。肖战有些时候会不自觉地把歌声分成两种类别，一种是听着想让人微闭双目感受的，一种是听着想让人睁大双眼欣赏的。这种分类方式很主观，也很莫名其妙，因为评判标尺约等于断崖，几乎不存在分界线。但却充斥着随时随地迸发的奇思妙想。转过头来，稍远一处的一对夫妇，像是掌握不好互相的间距似的，走两步撞一下肩膀、碰一下手臂，两人也不觉得有什么不对劲的样子。这样的习惯，肖战也有，要说是不是故意的，仔细想来也不是；要是按照王一博的说法来，那就是想要随时随地和你黏在一起的潜意识在作祟。想到这里，胸口像是被迎面撞上了一般，突然一震。

好在购买的过程无比顺畅，限定的六款乐高全部入手后，稍稍松了一口气的肖战，被骤然涌起的饥饿感包裹得喘不过气。立刻逃离战场，冲入博多站中央街没在排队的春水堂内，点了一碗麻辣牛肉面和一杯珍珠豆乳红茶，将乐高放在座位内侧，肖战终于找回了脚踏实地的感觉。速度解决完迟来的午餐，他还是决定先将这已经占满双手的购物袋送回酒店，再开启今日的最后一场战斗。

要说这趟旅程，Lego Park限量款购入和Live House隔年同日打卡分列一二的话，接下来的战斗则不容分说地位居第三。试问肖战想要做什么，就要先看看他昨日购入的望远镜、导星镜和赤道仪了；当然也要顾及他从国内带来的改装单反和现下挑选的HA、OIII、SII滤镜。

计划多时的星云拍摄，在酒店前侧的小型公园内展开。设备调试对于精细研究过的肖战而言，不是什么难事；同时，鉴于环境与天色的配合，预估的总曝光时间不超过三个小时。专心做好眼下的一件件小事，对于肖战来说，已经是深入骨髓的习惯了。所以在成品出炉之时，超出预期的效果也并没有令他过于惊喜。

收工后的王一博，发现肖战在一个小时前更新完回到酒店的动态后，就没了任何消息。不确定对方是否已然入睡，他还是先发了条文字消息试探下。未过数秒，视频通话就打了过来。

“结束啦？”肖战将手机支在桌灯的直柱上，手上的动作没有停歇。

“嗯，一会儿还是老样子，大家一起吃饭。”王一博说话的时候才发现对方的眼神一上一下飘忽不定，“忙什么呢你？”

肖战举起手中的iPad，对向屏幕调整方位：“你看！怎么样？！”

“哇哦！酷！”虽然没看明白是什么，先夸总之是没错的：“画的是……？”不擅自发表错误言论也是没错的。

“不全是画的啦~”人精小画家自然明白小朋友不太懂得其中门道，“中间这一块是我画的，快完成了。周围这些都是拍的，一共21张合成的呢~”不做过多无用的解释同样是可取的相处之道。

“厉害喔！不愧是我战哥！”反正看着好看，继续夸，准没错，同时也是值得赞扬的相处之道，“又要想发什么就发什么了么？”

“嘿嘿！”傻笑着又在画上加了几笔，“对了，我明天比你早二十分钟落地，但估计出来还是会比你晚一些。”突然抬起头来，直视镜头，抿着双唇，挤出一个故作和善的微笑，“麻烦王老师耐心多等我一会儿啊~”

“耐心等你啊……可以倒是可以……”人精可不止小画家一人，“那……肖老师可要好好身体力行地补偿才行~”

“咳咳……”谁也别想占谁便宜，哪怕根本算不上占便宜，“你啊你！”

“怎么？肖老师还不愿意了？”蹬鼻子上脸其实也不是什么错误的待人之道，主要看你怎么用。

“好啦好啦~不跟你计较。”谁还不知道绕道而行，“快去聚餐吧~别让大家都等你一个人。”

“那我就当肖老师是答应了啊~”适时的得寸进尺依旧是可取的，“那先挂啦，确实在叫我过去了。期待肖老师大作成品出炉！”

“马上了哈~”肖战微笑着摇头，等待对方切断了通话。

不出五分钟，肖战的绿洲跳出了更新。NGC2237（玫瑰星云）做背景的画面正中，小王子跨坐于玫瑰外形的飞天扫帚上，目光直指左上角。这张配文为“bursting”的图片，瞬间引起了众人热议。有人在感叹近期转型天文博主的明星有那么一点多，有人在没头没脑地分析星云拍摄的设备组合，有人在专注细品画作和配文的深意，也有人在没事找事质疑这质疑那质疑着每一个细节。

紧张的一天终是画上了完满的句号。要是满分一百分的话，肖战想毫不吝啬地给今天的自己打一万分。极致的满足后，随之而来的是极致的困意。没有精力继续等待王一博聚餐结束的肖战，钻进了蓬松绵软的被窝，坠入梦境。

环顾四周，不是任何熟悉的拍摄环境，大概是某个棚内的布景吧，肖战努力地辨识着身处之处。现下应该是拍摄间隙，身旁的各位演职人员都在有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

“所以说啊，远距离这种问题，就是没有办法调和的。”一位年纪稍长的前辈如是说。

“其实也没有必要硬着调和吧，就顺其自然也没什么不好。”另一位看起来资历不浅的前辈插上了话。

“为什么一定是个问题呢？”一位娃娃脸的青年后辈发出了疑问。

“因为你永远无法达成最佳结果，所以是遗憾造就了问题的诞生。”青年身侧的另一位后辈突然发言。

“所以，只要把眼下的每一个小问题解决掉，这种空泛的大问题不就会迎刃而解么？”娃娃脸继续发问。

对话就这样绕着弯子不断地继续着。肖战也不好擅自加入其中，便凑到后勤工作人员那边，看看自己能不能帮上点什么忙。好在还是有个别熟人，他很快融进了摄影团队中，和几位熟识的摄影师聊起了角度的选取和远近的交错。

“其实我是比较倾向于复原人眼捕捉画面的习惯的。”一位合作过数十次的摄影师阐述着自己的观点：“毕竟流动的影像对于受众而言，就是自己观察世界的另一种渠道。越是熟悉的方式，越能够被接纳得迅速，也就越能够被理解得彻底。”

“我个人还是更喜欢不合常理的拍摄方式。”另一位相识甚久的摄影师平静地表达着：“艺术嘛，总是因新奇而精彩。谁还不爱标新立异呢~”

这个梦怎么竟是平和的话题争论，肖战不由得暗自在心底叹气。

“宝宝！”熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音冲进耳中：“回家啦！”

肖战猛地回过头，正对上王一博的招手，在惊讶和不明所以之前，先露出了震慑自我每一个细胞的微笑。

刚想着迈开脚步迎上前去，地动山摇嗡嗡作响，肖战蓦地醒来。原来是微信消息提示，来自王一博的。

“这回是真的结束啦~准备回酒店了。”语音消息一如梦中熟悉的声音。

“我刚刚梦到你喊我回家了。”肖战拖着软绵绵的音调，略带困意地回复着。

“吵到你了么？”急促的一条语音迅速接上。

“你快继续睡吧~我回去也就洗洗睡了。明天就接你回家啦~”在肖战迷迷瞪瞪地不知如何回复之时，又收到下一条。

“嗯……早点休息~我继续做梦，啊，不，继续睡了哈~”越来越沉重的脑袋催促着肖战放下手机。

“晚安~宝宝~”尾音是上扬的微笑。

“晚安~”尾音是安心的柔和。


	6. 光点效应 6

**明けぬれば 暮るるものとは 知りながら**

**なほ恨めしき 朝ぼらけかな**

**晓日催分袂，迟迟不忍归。**

**纵然今夜见，犹恨此朝晖。**

* * *

等待，是一个美好的词汇；对于任何时间的王一博而言，都不能被完全认同。现实中的他不必多言，梦中的他亦然。或许是因为肖战提及了“回家”，在他表面波澜不惊的脑海深处，埋下了一颗定时鱼雷。这一夜的梦境，漫长地游走，单一情绪的无限放大，揪着无处安放的心，引着他朝向熟悉的方位，迈出不容踌躇的步伐。要问王一博对于自己的人生有什么持续的坚定抗争，他大概会不以为然地回答：没什么吧。但在他人眼中，他始终是名战士，带着自我的坚持，为自己的人生开辟出与众不同的道路，同时也在无意之间，将这全新的光辉，折射在向他张开双臂、意欲传送点滴温暖的每一个人身上。

梦境划开记忆的延长线，回到家中的王一博，面对着一室朝晖，心头一点甜霎时蔓开。有的时候他也不经意地会想，如果能和肖战朝夕共处很长一段时间的话，他们的生活会是什么样子的。习惯性在极致边缘疯狂试探的彼此，是否会因为时间的流动速率的减缓，而找寻到不一样的相处模式和生活节奏。然而架空的梦境世界，不存在所谓的如果。王一博扫视着家中似有似无的生活痕迹，心底泛起了思念的涟漪。

门锁的开启，预示着心锁的瓦解。敏锐的王一博，在听见门外窸窣响动的同时，百米冲刺一般地奔至玄关。点石成金的刹那，两面一触即发的笑靥，在家门的内侧，延展出一整个屋檐下的心旷神怡。一把将对方拽入怀中的王一博，在胸口相撞的一瞬，被久埋深处的定时情绪鱼雷炸醒于梦境之外。

不紧不慢的旅途终日，肖战没有给自己安排任何固定行程。睡到自然醒的愉悦，在明媚的清光之下，映照出一整个归途的雀跃基调。肖战一直没有完全认识到自己是个过于体面的人：在工作中保持认真的体面，一步一个脚印，绝不放过任何闯入视线的有效机会；在生活中保持克制的体面，事事落实到底，坚守一切源于本真的想法并围成自我的保护屏障。因此每当无法掩饰的情绪涌现而出的时刻，他都未能及时体会到直通轨道尽头的那一份显而易见的畅快。

窗外的福冈塔直穿光圈中心直径，像是一串倒置的棉花糖。博多湾的海蓝色延伸至天际，云朵的波涛超越海水的翻动起伏，仿佛随时颠倒也不足为奇的变相对称。湾侧的道路，安静得好似并不是为通车而造设的。

用完早餐后的时间，全数交至收拾行李的步骤里。尽管估摸着大致空间占位，肖战在前日购入了个34寸行李箱，但实际整理摆放起来，还是略显不足。需要单独办理易碎品托运的望远镜等物品，放回精心保存的原配完整包装中；出门时携带的行李，物归原处般放回深灰行李箱中，还能见缝插针地塞进一些新购置的小物件；剩下的就是各种礼物，而占地面积最大的就属王一博的乐高了。异常享受将杂乱整理有序过程的肖战，点开音乐播放器，任由旋律穿梭在随之轻轻舞动的脖颈、指尖、腰肢、脚底，配合着一一被收整的心情，排排坐，接受检阅和洗礼。

不太想过多出门折腾的肖战，点了三明治和鲜榨果汁的送餐，在房间内进行最后的搜寻检查工作。待到食用完毕，指针刚好指向可以出发去机场的时间。推着两个行李箱，其上分别架着两包易碎设备，斜挎着装满个人身份物件的小背包，在前台办理着退房手续的肖战，才开始体会到旅程即将结束的一丝不舍之情。不同于国内大多数酒店礼宾部基本都是男性的情况，日本不在少数的酒店礼宾部是全员女性的配置。因此，当一位看起来就比自己还小的女生礼宾员，走上前来询问是否需要帮助的时候，肖战下意识地表示着礼貌的拒绝。但当女生诚挚的眼神里满满展现着乐于服务的自我价值时，他没有再度刻意推脱，将稍小两圈的行李箱和其上的布袋交至她的手中。每当这种时刻，他就不禁开始思考，对于性别差异的固有思维，到底是因何而存在的。自然，这样的疑问没有绝对的答案，但也不妨碍人们的剖析和自我理解。

当肖战乘上通往机场的出租车时，王一博还在录制着台内特别节目穿插播放的个人VCR片段。昨夜的梦，倒没有过多加深归家的渴望，却实实在在将兴奋与喜悦之情完全激发。聚少离多，对于王一博和肖战而言，都是多年的习以为常，但不妨碍每一次对于相见的盼望之意，经历时间的洗刷与沉淀，愈久弥新。

棚内拍摄顺利地展开，一如既往的专业与专注，不论何时，工作人员都在感叹，在王一博身上看不见任何执着会随着时间的消磨而减退。不过对于他不太时常散发的甜腻气场，大家都意外地习以为常，心知肚明地同他一起欢愉。

“晚上吃什么好呢？”心总是先于身一步，早早归至居家模式。

“还用问么？”收到消息的同时，王一博也完满收工。

“家里没有新鲜菜了，不过还有一些冷冻的食材，晚上看看吧，不行就还是点外卖算了。”肖战自顾自地继续发着语音。

“看肖老师喜好，我都可以。”反正就要见到了，不用单单只是过嘴瘾。

“到时候给我停车场定位哈，我自己过去找你。”该交代的还是要交代一下。

“到时候看~等你到了再说~”也不知葫芦里卖的是什么药。

“好嘛~”无用之争也没有必要，“到了再跟你说~我准备登机啦~”

王一博看了眼时间，自己也该解决下中饭，再赶往机场了。

表盘的时针分针摊开180度的数分钟后，王一博落地北京。此时的肖战还未到达行李转盘边，每隔半分钟查看一下，手机的消息提示功能是否处于正常工作状态。及时更新完毕坐标消息，王一博跟随工作人员从vip通道走出后，并没有径直通往停车场，而是千回百转绕至机场大厅外侧广场。在几乎无人经过的中心花坛外侧，来回练习着滑板，消磨时间。

全程没有受到他人惊扰的肖战，终是在等待行李之时，被看似做了很久思想斗争的小姑娘试图搭话了。小姑娘故作镇定地表达了对于肖战的敬意和喜爱之情，每一句的结尾都加上了“抱歉”，为自己无法控制的唐突表示歉意。没有感受到任何冒犯之意的肖战，也一而再再而三地安抚着小姑娘，让她无需为自己的言行感到自责，同时很主动地询问起她此行的目的和过程，甚至还聊起了近来的生活琐事。先一步拿到行李的肖战，还陪同小姑娘继续等待了片刻，协助她取到行李后，才告别离开。

得知王一博在广场马路一侧练习滑板时，肖战也只是无奈地叹了口满是宠溺的气。而远远感应到肖战靠近自己的预兆的王一博，蹬着滑板从没有路灯照亮的黑暗之中，笔直冲出，直奔肖战而来。甚至未来得及收板，王一博灵活地钻入肖战左右两个行李箱之间，送上了时隔将近两个月的再度拥抱。左右手都被行李束缚住的肖战，自然没有做任何挣扎，任凭从每一个体温传导的接触点散开的暖意扩散全身。

脖子被扣在肩头的下颌骨锁紧，肖战都无法侧过头来看看这张许久未见的脸，眼神却被夜空中拉开演出序幕的麒麟座和狮子座流星雨勾走。持续多日的双重流星雨，在今日进入尾声的爆发。没有任何动作的肖战，堪堪地对着道道划落印迹，心间也仿佛被拉开了一条条光热的豁口。沉浸在这似乎没有终点的缱绻中的王一博，将重心拉回自己这边，四目相对的一刻，肖战眼眶内散落的流星雨，在黑夜笼罩下的暗色瞳孔中，留下不曾褪去光彩的痕迹。要说有什么能胜过这自然之美，那便是肖战这一汪春水中的光点映现。同一时刻，同样润泽水光的双唇上，印下了共同的爱之喜悦。

**Author's Note:**

> 文末碎碎念~
> 
> 本篇的起点是玫瑰星云，由NGC2237、NGC2238、NGC2239、NGC2244和NGC2246五个天体组成，前五章标题分别为《小仓百人一首》中第37、38、39、44和46首和歌，对应着五个NGC天体，第六章标题是其中的第52首和歌，对应着NGC2252，玫瑰星云附近的天体。“22”在文中的体现是梦境的时间，由于时差，对应的日本时间是23:00。
> 
> 故事讲述的是11月17日至11月22日的非日常版日常。玫瑰星云位于麒麟座，麒麟座α流星雨与狮子座流星雨正好重叠于这段时间内，17日和22日分别为两个流星雨的高峰日期。
> 
> 主线自然是现实生活，暗线是梦境，对应着各自的成长和注定的相遇。梦境都是跳脱和交错的，每一场中都有相遇，直到最后才揭开彼此的面纱。第一、二章对应着赞子和啵儿的他童年；第三章虽然时间线在少年时期，却影射着现下，追私比较明显，堤坝边歌唱的赞那里，画面源自柯南剧场版M12（战栗的乐谱）里的场景，唱着Amazing Grace原谅他人和世界的案件中心人物，一如当下用自己的声音剖析自我包容他人的赞，但其中仍不乏自我坚持的力量；第四章是各自摸爬滚打的演艺人生；第五章和第六章的连接就是二位的正式相逢相知。
> 
> 全篇个人主义色彩严重。要问我“光点效应”是什么，其实我也说不太清。为什么说这篇是神秘主义，或许真的每个人的人生中，都有那么一点注定，有如一点光亮，隐藏在你潜意识的深处，终有一天，它会聚集足够的能量，呈现给你一场盛大的相逢，照亮你和你的爱和你们的一切。
> 
> 谢谢观看~


End file.
